1. Field
Several embodiments of the invention relate to methods for improving the safety of certain food products that are intended to be maintained in cold storage, but that may be exposed to thermal abuse. In particular, several embodiments of the invention relate to the use of exogenous microorganisms to reduce spoilage, reduce growth or activity of unwanted microorganisms, increase shelf life, and/or impart other beneficial effects to beverages that have a pH above about 4.6.
2. Description of the Related Art
Food preservation is intended to prevent the growth of pathogenic microorganisms in order to prevent contamination of the food, rancidity of the food, and increase shelf life of the food.